blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Nozel Silva and Noelle Silva vs. Kivn
Nozel Silva and Noelle Silva vs. Kivn is a fight that occurs in the Silva Residence of the Clover Castle. Pre-fight After defeating an elf, Nozel and Noelle Silva notice that the strongest elf is in the top of a tower. In his room, Solid Silva panics as his attacks are unable to reach Kivn. She attacks him with three Useless North spells, but Nozel's Mercury Magic breaks through the windows and defends Solid. Fight Noelle unleashes Sea Dragon's Roar, which Kivn redirects up through the ceiling. Despite her injuries, Nebra Silva raises Bewildering Forest of Mist to cover an escape for the siblings, but Kivn traps them in the room with Another Atlas, which disrupts the humans' magic. Large compass needles swirl through the room, and some of them manage to wound Nozel, piercing through his weakened defense. Nozel tells the others to say behind him. Noelle focuses on maintaining her Mana Skin and declares that she can still fight, so Nozel asks her to help show the power of House Silva. The elf tells them that none of their attacks will reach her, while launches spells at the siblings. As Nozel manages to block the attack, Noelle thinks about how powerful the spell was and how she can't put up a barrier. Nozel thinks about how much he is capable of manipulating his mercury, and that he can only block for right now. As Noelle wonders what to do, she overhears her brother Solid comment about how they are trapped. Noelle decides to be reckless and flood the entire space, which Nozel notices and puts a barriers around himself and his siblings. The elf thinks about how she will drown and releases the spell. As the spell is released, Nozel takes this chance to strike the elf. As Noelle is glad that they have won, Nozel apologizes to Noelle for everything he said to Noelle and explains how he didn't want her to disappear from his sight. Nozel then says that they have to heal Nebra when he is suddenly struck from behind. The elf then puts up a larger barrier so that Noelle won't be able to drown again. The elf also says that there is nothing they can do, and for them to give up and repent for their sins. Noelle wonders what to do, and decides to use her magic at close-range instead of long-range. Noelle then uses her magic to create herself an armor and weapons. The elf quickly fires more needles at Noelle but Noelle easily dodges them and rushes forward. As Noelle gets closer, the elf uses her magic to distance herself from Noelle and fire more needles at Noelle. Noelle dodges the needles and closes the distance to the elf. As Noelle attack the elf, the elf uses her magic to block the attack. As the elf prepares to launch more needles, Noelle pushes forward and pierces through the elf's shield. Post-fight As Noelle has defeated the elf, the Silva siblings are freed from the magic barrier of the elf. As Noelle tries to get Solid to get their siblings some help, but are suddenly surrounded by elves. References Navigation